KA 5 Year Gap
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: Tsuna slept for 5 years & is no longer Vongola Decimo but was replaced by somebody else. His Guardians were no longer guardians and now had lives of their own. Somewhere far, the current Vongola Decimo isn't doing well or rather, is doing bad. REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE (TYL)...


Tsuna slept for 5 years & is no longer Vongola Decimo but was replaced by somebody else. His Guardians were no longer guardians and now had lives of their own. Somewhere far, the current Vongola Decimo isn't doing well or rather, is doing bad. Tsuna must get his position back but needs strength before Vongola crashes to corruption yet another generation. He needed his friends but what will happen when _other _problems arise? NO PAIRINGS! TYL! TSUNA!

**This is just a story that popped into my mind yesterday. **

Noontime. Tsuna stretched his hands out as he awoke and then scratching his chin. Something felt rather itchy there or _hairy_. He found himself in a rather odd room. It looked like a cheap apartment's room but that couldn't be possible because he was sure that he slept in his room in the Vongola Base.

He remembered that night of his 22nd Birthday, they all celebrated it, of course with too much decoration and celebration that even until now, he was tired because of it.

Struggling and standing up to go to the bathroom and searching for it, he found himself going through doors trying to find it. It was a pain. His body ached everywhere, he could hear his bones crack each time he took a step. In the process of finding the bathroom, he went to the living room where he saw a man in a fedora hat sitting on a rather dirty and ripped couch. What's he doing there?

"Umm…" Tsuna said. The man's head snapped towards him. He took out a gun out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" The man coldly said. Slowly his eyes widened in surprise after realizing who it was. Not sure if he was right, he waited for Tsuna's answer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. May I ask who you are?" The brunette didn't even notice the cracked and silent voice he made as he was fixated on the man infront of him. The man stood up and looked at him with both serious and surprised eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna…" He whispered but loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna scanned the man and noticed the curly sideburns and was sure that the man standing in front of him was Reborn.

"You took a long time waking up. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he put down his gun. Out of nowhere, Leon popped out and rested in Reborn's hand as it turned to a hammer.

"Waking up? Ow!" Reborn hit Tsuna with the Leon-Hammer and smirked.

"Heh… I miss doing this." Putting away Leon. "Now, Dame-Tsuna. Onto serious business, I can see that you have no idea that you slept for 5 years."

"F-Five years?!"

"Yes, I do not know exactly why but you did." Reborn raised his fedora hat. Tsuna was about to say more but the door opened revealing an old (or young/adult) Lussuria.

"Hi~! Reborn-san, is Tsu-chan up yet? I have finally found a cure to wake him up!" Bringing out a pair of underwear that was incredibly stinky, he continued "This is Squalo-chan's! He's never washed it. So if we just go into Tsu-chan's room and let him smell this, he's sure to wake up!"

"Lussuria-kun, I believe I am okay." Tsuna said sweatdropping. Reborn smirked.

"Hm?" Lussuria turned to the side and saw Tsuna with some facial features added. "Tsu-chan! Welcome back!" He glomped to Tsuna suffocating him.

"Can't… breathe… Lussuria-kun." Tsuna patted hard on Lussuria's back who finally let go of his death grip.

"Hah… I can see that you're doing well, except for some thin structures here and there and rather…" Lussuria squealed "That handsome beard and moustache!"

"Eh?" He touched his chin and felt it hairy "I-I've got a beard!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you didn't notice?" Reborn put his fingers on the bridge of his nose sighing.

"Oh everyone will be so pleased when they hear the news!" Lussuria clapped her hands together. Tsuna's head snapped up.

"Right, where's everyone?" Then the atmosphere tensed, Lussuria suddenly became silent and Reborn covered his face with his fedora hat.

"Tsuna, sit down." Reborn ordered Tsuna who followed. Reborn then sat down on the couch and so did Lussuria.

"You are no longer Vongola Decimo." Tsuna, who just sat down, stood up again but sat down again in pain.

"What do you mean?"

"You are no longer the Vongola boss. A year after you slept, somebody replaced you and became Decimo. Many were against it at first but Nono insisted that there must be a boss that's awake rather than a one that's sleeping. You. I didn't like the new boss, nobody did. Yet he tried so hard to be a part of us but instead, he got himself new Guardians. There was something about him that I didn't like. Then the Guardians had a fight amongst each other and finally, had a new life on their own, away from the mafia. "

oOoOoOoOo

"_Come on, Gokudera, why can't we just give this guy a chance?" Takeshi said following Hayato as he ran around the Vongola Base. Finally, Hayato turned around but unfortunately slapped the begging hand of Takeshi. They were currently in the living room._

"_I can't accept him! No one will be the Vongola Boss other than Juudaime!" He shouted. Hayato was a little bit shocked to see Takeshi look at him with angry eyes. "So you can only see Tsuna as a Boss no more, no less?" _

"_Don't misunderstand you ba*****! I see Juudaime as a loving friend and family!" Hayato fumed. He pull his hand into a fist ready to punch the swordsman._

"_Then why, Gokudera? Why? Tsuna wouldn't have liked that if he were here. And now that there's a new boss, you just stop serving the Vongola Family?!" Takeshi replied with a hint of desperation._

"_You don't know how I feel!" Hayato shouted. There was a moment of silence until the door opened showing the rest of the guardians. Both turned to look around only to see those stupid faces of the Guardians. Takeshi then said._

"_We know how you feel Gokudera! Don't think that just because you're the only one who's going against Nono and his decision to make him the boss that you're the only one that cares! We were grieved when Tsuna still hasn't woken up in a week too." Takeshi paused for a bit and then continued. "It's been a year, Gokudera! He got sent to an apartment near yours. You're lucky to live so close to him that you would be the one of the first to see him when he awakes."_

"_Sorry to interrupt your speech Yamamoto Takeshi, but I wasn't grieved when Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't wake up." Kyoya interrupted. Takeshi forced out a laugh._

"_What did you just say?!" Hayato charged at Kyoya but was held back when Ryohei took his wrist._

"_Stop that, octopus head." He said._

"_Turf top… Don't you feel anything?" Hayato shouted trying to get his hand away from Ryohei who finally let go. "I do feel something. And so do you right? But that doesn't mean that you should let yourself run loose." _

"_Kufu… As the the Decimo's right hand man you should be more than that. Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro said._

"_Shut your ass, Rokudo Mukuro." Kyoya said._

"_Kufufu… It seems that skylark-kun really does care for Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as a flying tonfa hit the wall beside him. _

"_See Gokudera? Everyone cares for Tsuna." Takeshi forced out another laugh._

"_But still-… Let me ask you this one question. Even though you say that we have to accept him as the boss, do you really want him as the boss?" Hayato said. Then there was a moment of silence when everybody finally answered._

"_As much as I hate to admit it… I really prefer Tsunayoshi being my vessel."_

"_No… Sawada is the best little brother anybody could have."_

"_I agree with turf top, Vongola is the best big brother ever. So no…"_

"_Bossu is bossu." _

"_Hn. No."_

"_No… I really like Tsuna. But we don't know what kind of person he is yet so can't we give him a chance?" Takeshi desperately said._

"_Tch. One month. One month and I still don't accept him I'm leaving." Hayato said._

"_No, we're leaving. When one goes, everyone goes. Does everybody agree?" Takeshi turned to the rest who nodded._

oOoOoOoOo

Tsuna couldn't take in what Reborn had said. "So basically, I'm no longer in the mafia, I'm just Dame-Tsuna again since middle school?"

"Sad to say, yes." Lussuria finally spoke.

"What about Natsu? Uri? And the other box weapons? And what about Kyoko-chan, Haru, Ipin, and the other Arcobalenos? What about my mom? What happened to them who had nothing to do with the mafia? (except arcobalenos and box wepons) What about Dino-san, Enma-kun, Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna desperately said.

"Too many questions." Reborn said. Tsuna looked down.

"The box weapons were not given to the new boss and to his new guardians. They were locked up in a saferoom where they are safe. As for Kyoko and the others, they also had new lives. Dino and Enma are still their family's decimos. Kusakabe is with Hibari. Us Arcobalenos still stay as the world's strongest seven but with our curse lifted. Everyone comes to visit you once a year on your birthday but it was always deafening silence. I doubt anybody remembers your face to tell the truth because whenever I put the blanket over your head off, they would always look away. Any other questions?" Reborn answered.

Tsuna turned to Lussuria "What about the Varia?"

"Well, since Varia is still the assassination squad, it still remains with me, and the others on top. Nothing really changed except for the slight personality changes." Lussuria replied. After a few seconds of silence, Reborn took a remote out of nowhere and turned on the TV that was infront of them. The TV showed a baseball match.

Tsuna spotted a familiar raven-haired tall man with a scar on the right side of his chin. "That's Takeshi!"

In the TV, Takeshi got a home run and was carried by his teammates in victory. For all of the people who were watching the game, they couldn't see through that fake smile.

Except for some.

In Tsuna's apartment, two men + okama just watched his victory in worry.

In a certain bar, a silver-head threw a bottle at the TV that was attached to the ceiling.

In a mansion with a sign that says 'Simon', a red-head, his guardians and a blonde visitor turned off the TV and cursed.

Sitting on the bleachers, an old man with a sushi apron left and went outside to wait for his son.

The TV was left on by a certain cow-teen who was crying in the corner hugging his knees.

In a house with a sign 'Sasagawa residence', an orange-haired girl went to check up on his brother who was watching TV only to see no one in the living room with the TV turned on.

"VOOII! Why does that idiot have to smile like that?!" a long-haired swordsman shouts. "VOI! Where's Lussuria?"

At a vacation home, another old man watched TV as he sighs and silently says "Tsunayoshi-kun, please wake up, your family needs you…"

As for the others, they never watched TV.

.

"Takeshi…" Tsuna whispered as he looked down on the floor blankly.

"You being in bed for five years changed people, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn turned off the TV, mentally cursing himself for putting it on.

Tsuna's stomach growled loudly. "Hungry?" Lussuria said. Tsuna blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"Well it's not surprising, you did sleep for five years." Reborn said. Lussuria stood up and went to the kitchen to get something but Tsuna said "Oh no, I can just go outside and have takeout." Tsuna stood up and headed for the door, thinking about sushis.

"In that state? No way!" Lussuria said as he pulled Tsuna away. He swore he heard a crack "You're still in your PJs and you can't push yourself yet."

"Let him go Lussuria" Reborn said.

"But-"

"I'm fine." Tsuna struggled as Lussuria let go of him. Tsuna went to change and couldn't do anything but gasp in shock at the appearance of his body. He was so thin. He'd have to eat a lot again to gain weight and then exercise for tone. Then he looked at his face in the mirror. Uggh… Beard.

He changed. He wore a simple gray jacket and just casual pants. He left outside the door. Lussuria and Reborn exchanged glances and went to follow him in secret. Reborn locked the door.

As Tsuna walked down the stairs, he bumped into a man who was going up.

"Sorry."

"Yeah me too." Then they ignored each other. Tsuna and the other two were gone. The man knocked on Tsuna's apartment door but got no response.

"Heh… No reply huh." He said as he went downstairs again to outside.

**SCENE CHANGE: SOMEWHERE…**

"No… No! Have mercy on me!" A beatup man struggled from the grip on the collar of a person who threatened him with a gun against his chest.

"Tell me, Where. He. Is." The person said. The man struggled more but still couldn't.

"I don't know, I swear!"

The person smirked. "Wrong answer" Then he fired. The person threw the man across the room where he heard a whimper behind a desk. He walked over to the desk and leaned over to see what's under it, a fat man.

"Found you. Boss of the Ghiaccio Famiglia." Before the man under the desk could react, a sword cut through the desk and through the man, splitting him in half. The person turned to see who was behind him but recognized him.

"Ah, Takashi, thank you." The person smiled at the man who is now identified as Takashi.

"No prob. Let's go back to the Vongola Base." He said as the person nodded. On his finger, there was a Vongola ring.

**Like? Good? Bad? I dunno if I will continue this. So please review!**

**NOTE: This has been edited a couple of times soooo yeah... SORRY!**


End file.
